Here Goes
by KyonoStark
Summary: [One-Shot] A short on Kalas' feelings before he enters that dreadful room in the Lava Caves, where his life would change forever. Minor Spoiler, enjoy!


Hiyeeee! Please enjoy muh first Baten Kaitos fanfic! I tried my hardest.

Folon: But I'm not in it, dammit!

...Well, you'll be in my next one. ;

Disclaimer:

I do not own Baten Kaitos, nor do I own Namco! I wish I did, but I don't. T-T They own me:Cries:

* * *

(One-shot. Baten Kaitos.)  
Here Goes

* * *

It was hot. Burning, liquid lava seeped through the cracks on the walls of the Lava Caves. The steam escaping from the caves hissed and shrieked out at us. It was telling us to turn back. And it was also telling us to advance ahead. But only I knew what was truly ahead. At last, that's what I think. Only I knew the glorious power awaiting me. I was going to be the man I had always wanted to be. Everything has worked as I wanted it to, up to this point. It was all perfectly planned. And this was it. I walked behind everyone, my arms swinging short and lazily. My eyes were set straight ahead and I barely blinked at all. I also happened to feel my right hand twitching every now and then. Was it anticipation? Eagerness? …Or was I afraid? …No. This was the moment I've been waiting for. The day of my avengence. My own revenge. As we came closer, I felt my heart jumping around in my chest. It was thumping faster with every step. Every step I took, the more painful the beating got. But it was in all an incredible feeling.

I wanted to grin; smirk; chuckle; do anything to express my joy right now. I was the luckiest man alive! We were so close. Just a few more steps. And the power of an Ancient God…it would be mine to overcome and enjoy. Left. Right. Left. Right. Nearly there. As I kept my joys to myself, I felt a pair of eyes upon me. I glanced up fiercely. Who would dare to ruin my joy at the moment? …It was Xelha. My heart stopped beating the way it was before. It went from a violent beating to a soft and nervous thumping. Our eyes were locked, and I was about to panic. Stop staring at me, I could only think right now. She wouldn't stop, though. Her mystic, blue eyes were soft and deep. They pulled me in, forcing me to lighten up. My heart stopped beating, but my entire body was pounding. The entire world around me was drained out. I couldn't see anything else. Or think about anything else. I just wanted to…just wanted to…tell Xelha…everything. Why I was so happy before. Why I was about to betray them all. And my…my feelings… My eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. I was dragged into the real world so suddenly. I looked up, away from Xelha. No one had called me. No one had come near me. But my Spirit inside told me something drastic. We were near the time of decision. I looked ahead. There it was. The entrance to the room where my fate was held. Everything I had worked for up until now? It would all be an absolute nothingness soon. I wouldn't have to worry about being strong. Not anymore. Not ever, actually. I don't have to worry about anything. Anymore. Not a person. Not a thing. Not even you, my dearest Guardian Spirit. But I stopped my personal rambling. All of it. What do you want? I thought with a scowl as Gibari was glancing back at me. He was the last person I wanted looking at me right now. I didn't dare to even lock as much as a glance with him. I stared away as quickly as I possibly could. Which probably just made me more suspicious anyway. I shut my eyes tight, clenching my teeth. Why couldn't they all just leave? I kept my head turned away, still walking. Now a bit blindly, however. It was alright, Kalas. Everything would be alright. Once it was all done with, everything would be fine. But what about…everyone else? My friends? What was I supposed to do? Just leave them behind like trash? I would never…ever be able to live with myself. Just abandoning people I had spent quite some time with. Xelha and Gibari. I was probably closest to the two of them. And maybe even Lyude. I finally glanced up, looking at them. They all had their backs to me. Here they were. Well, Kalas. It was now or never. Your moment of decision. Run or stay? Defend or betray? Win…or ultimately lose? I sighed, shaking my head to myself, staring at the ground as I took my last steps. I did indeed stopped abruptly when I slammed into something. Or someone. I stared up, facing Gibari's back. Gibari stared back at me with a questioning look and I responded with a silence. He stared me in an utter confusion, and I gazed back blankly. He looked to the room we were advancing on.  
"Kalas, you've been acting weird this whole time."  
He stated firmly. Of course I have. I thought, What else would you think?  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
I muttered in response. I saw his eyes twitch out of disapproval, or something along those lines. I completely ignored any comment he wanted to give me at the moment. I didn't care what he had to say to me. Anything he wanted to bitch to me about. Not anymore. Not anyone. I stopped. Here we were. Gibari kept throwing me glances. I responded with complete silence. I watched Xelha retrieve her pendant that was stolen from her.  
"Geldoblame must not need it…"  
I heard her say to me, though her words were distant and insignificant. The other were talking too, chatting about something that was just waiting ahead. Seriously, guys. Why are you bothering? It will all be over once we go in. They began to move again. I lagged behind. Left. Right. Left. Right. As I walked into the room where the lava hissed even louder, I began to wonder what my fate would be. What everyone would think of me. What I would do. I walked slowly. Very paced. I wondered what would happen when I got there. Well, I thought. Here goes.


End file.
